Erigor
How Erigor joined the Tourney Erigor orders his guild members to secure Lullaby, a Magic death flute, so he can kill all the Guild Masters during their meeting. Kageyama returns with the flute as Erigor takes over a train, after punishing Kageyama for alerting some "flies" of their motives. As Team Natsu find their way to Erigor, Erigor leaves and has his guild fight them in his place, while he prepares a Wind Wall to trap them in the train station. He has almost completed casting it when Erza Scarlet challenges him. Erigor quickly pushes her in the Wind Wall, trapping her inside before the fight can begin. After resting for a while, Erigor heads towards the Guild Masters' location. However, he is stopped by Natsu who is being carried by Happy. As the two begin a battle of fire and wind, Erigor casts his Storm Mail spell which cancels all Fire Magic. After Happy taunts Natsu to give up, saying that they should leave defeating Erigor to Gray, Natsu goes into a mad rage and defeats Erigor because of his flames' power strengthening, as fire sucks oxygen away, neutralizing Erigor's Storm Mail Magic. According to police reports, Erigor has escaped from prison unlike his other guild mates and hasn't been seen since. Character Select Screen Animation *Defeat Paranoia in Classic Mode with Kageyama. *Play 930 matches. For both methods, you must fight Erigor at Oshibana Station. Aternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 275 Smash Coins. After defeating Erigor, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Death God mage who has once worked for the Eisenwald Guild now a member of Reborn Oracion Seis, Erigor!" He will be seen left of May Day, right of Decidueye, above Kagetsura and below Silat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his scythe behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Erigor spins his scythe and sends sharp winds forward. The winds clear to show Erigor up close and saying "This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their rights stripped away." Special Moves Storm Bringer (Neutral) Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Magic Wind Palm (Side) Erigor covers his hands in spiraling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, his fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex Storm Hunter (Up) Erigor flies upward spinning his scythe and surrounding himself in a small hurricane. Storm Scythe (Down) Erigor spins his scythe to generate wind that not only damages opponents but also pushes them back. Storm Mail (Hyper Smash) Erigor initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. If B is pressed during this, Erigor can use Storm Shred; He fires barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. After 70 seconds, the Storm Mail wears down. Emera Baram (Final Smash) He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs Emera Baram, small leaves are shown floating around him. Bonus Costumes BA_Grim_Reaper.png|Grim Reaper Erigor_OS.jpg|Oracion Seis Erigor Grim Reaper Erigor's first Bonus Costume is his Grim Reaper costume from the Reborn Oracion Seis Dark Guild. To unlock, one must clear Classic on Normal with Erigor. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You opened up Erigor as Grim Reaper! Now he's ready to mete out your punishment!" Then, highlight Erigor and press Minus once. Oracion Seis Erigor Erigor's second Bonus Costume is his first Oracion Seis costume as seen in the Oracion Seis anime filler parts. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Erigor. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You gained Erigor's first Oracion Seis outfit! Be forewarned, flies!" Then, highlight Erigor and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Erigor swings his scythe five times at his left side, then says "You fools not only took away our work, but you robbed us of our rights. And now I'm going to make you pay! The reaper's cleansing is NIGH!" #Erigor sends multiple wind gusts out and says "Although your powers are remarkable, I'm afraid you're still no match for me!" #Erigor floats in midair then scoops his scythe before sending some Storm Bringer winds outward. He then says "I told you, you're wasting your time!" On-Screen Appearance Erigor rides some wind to his point and says "They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore... the Reaper has come to punish them!" Trivia *Erigor's rival is a kunoichi in Tiger Tanaka's ninja organization and James Bond's temporary Japanese wife, Kissy Suzuki. *Erigor shares his Japanese voice actor with Neji Hyuga and Toyohiro Kanedaichi. *Erigor shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Boyacky, Andrew, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, Hol Horse, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Keiichiro Washizuka, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), Baudouin, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters) and Boscogn. *Erigor shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Roto, Wild Fang, Young Joseph Joestar, Scooter McNutty, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Mozgus, Mikaela Hyakuya, Ayato Amagiri, Gustaf, Tagoma and Tapion. *Erigor shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Cancer Deathmask, Tobi, Kenshin Himura, Joe Musashi, Henrik Odelo (in Gunblaster), Obito Uchiha, Colonel Silver and Kubard. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume